


The Great Detective Nerd

by fruitastic



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I guess this is kind of crack, M/M, Romance, it is my duty to make Kaito suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitastic/pseuds/fruitastic
Summary: In which Shinichi is absolutely obsessed with Kaitou Kid and doesn't realize he's dating him.Drabble length chapters. Originated from the KaiShin Discord





	1. Kaito's First Time Over

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the prompts and hc channel. Plus I've wanted this AU to exist for a long time. Hope everyone enjoys~

“You swear you won’t laugh?” Shinichi said, keeping his eyes low as they approached his bedroom. It was Kaito’s first time ever at his boyfriend’s house and the detective was strangely secretive and hesitant about showing his room.

“I promise!” Kaito said grinning, “You don’t have to be ashamed of anything.” If it really was embarrassing as Shinichi led it on to be, Kaito would slam his poker face down ASAP. He didn’t want his boyfriend to get mad.

“Okay then…” Shinichi slowly twisted the knob of his bedroom door and Kaito held his breath. “Here’s my room.”

Kaito slammed down his poker face immediately. Everything in Shinichi’s room was a blinding white. A familiar white...BECAUSE IT WAS ALL OF HIM.

The walls were covered with various Kaitou Kid posters and memorabilia from throughout the years. Kaito saw some candid photography and newspaper clippings framed up. There was even a poster on the ceiling directly above the bed.

Speaking of the bed, on the mattress was a mountain of plushies and nesoberis of the phantom thief. Kaito recognized a nesoberi that he was sure was out of stock five minutes after it was released, but Shinichi somehow managed to have four of them. One nesoberi was as big as him! How could Shinichi afford all of this?!

Shinichi scratched his cheek as he gestured to his bed, “Aha yeah, this is my dirty secret. I’m sort of a Kaitou Kid fan.” 

_ Sort of?That was the understatement of the century! _

“W-Wow, this is,” Kaito gulped, “some real dedication here Shinichi.”

Shinichi didn't seem to pick up on the underlying sarcasm of Kaito's words as he smirked.  “I’m currently competing with Sonoko,” Shinichi said smugly, “last time I checked I was in the lead by 400.”

“400?” 

“400 thousand yen.”

Kaito felt his soul shrivel up. “400 thousand yen? Do you know what that money can buy?”

“Yeah it can buy me more merch.” Shinichi said nonchalantly as he fixed one of the figurines on the shelf. 

Kaito felt his soul leave his body as Shinichi sat down on his bed and proceeded to hug one of the nesoberis.


	2. First Anniversary

For their first anniversary, Kaito thought it would be hilarious if he got tickets to the new Kaitou Kid cafe over in Ekoda. The detective’s eyes lit up as he snatched the tickets and kissed Kaito on the cheek. Kaito blushed and patted himself on the back while Shinichi called Sonoko to brag about how “his awesome boyfriend was able to get him tickets. How about yours?” The phone call ended with Shinichi wincing in pain from Sonoko’s shrieks.

Seeing the smile on Shinichi’s face was absolutely worth it. 

...

Until they were at the cafe.

Kaito was almost dead to Shinichi as he watched the detective ogle at the waiters who were all dressed up as KID. Each time a waiter would pass by their table, Shinichi’s eyes followed them and he’d let out a sigh each time as if he were some damsel. Kaito felt his eye twitch when one of KIDs arrived to take their order and Shinichi kept on staring at the guy instead of talking.

“Ahem, sorry about that. He’ll have the strawberry crepes.” Kaito took the menu from Shinichi’s hands and gave it to the waiter. The waiter bowed and left, leaving Shinichi swooning on the table. 

Shinichi let out a happy noise as another KID waiter passed their table. “I’m in heaven!”

Kaito eyed the knife on the table as Shinichi squealed when one of the waiters tipped their hat at him. “Kill me.” 

Shinichi didn’t seem to hear him and that was when Kaito had enough. He knew the one way to get his boyfriend’s attention in a place like this. Kaito abruptly stood up and headed to the bathroom. He went into a stall and took out a convenient bag with his trusty (authentic!) KID uniform.

“I’ll show the rest of those bastards.”

Kaito quickly changed and exited the restroom. It was showtime.

With perfect poise and grace, Kaito strutted towards their table where Shinichi was still gawking at everything around him. With a small fling of his cape to look dramatic, he bowed at Shinichi.

“Hello there Meitantei. We are honored to have such an esteemed guest in our dining establishment.” He took Shinichi’s hand and kissed the detective’s knuckles. “Is there anything I can get for you? A refill? Extra napkins? Me?”

Flustered, Shinichi took his hand back and wiped it with a napkin. “I’m fine for now. Thank you.”

“Oh? Is Meitantei shy? Let’s spend more time together.” Kaito went over to his original seat and tried to pull it back but was met with resistance. Looking down, he saw Shinichi’s foot holding one of the legs of the seat.

“Sorry KID-san, but my boyfriend is sitting there.” Shinichi gave Kaito a small smile before waving, “He’ll be back anytime soon. You should go and attend to your other guests.” 

Stunned, Kaito nodded and retreated to the restroom. Inside the stall, he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. He quickly changed and returned to Shinichi who was staring at a few KIDs doing magic tricks on the stage.

“Sorry I took so long. There was a long line,” said Kaito. He hoped he didn’t look too red.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Kaito, “It’s fine. I hope our food comes soon.”

“Yeah. Hey Shinichi?” 

“Mmhmm?”

“Love you.” He took Shinichi’s hand and kissed the back of the detective’s hand. This time, Shinichi didn’t take his hand back. 

A sprinkle of red dusted Shinichi’s face, “I love you too Kaito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment<3 it would mean a lot!


	3. Sleepover

After their wonderful date at the Kaitou Kid cafe, Kaito walked Shinichi to his house. Shinichi invited him in for tea and they talked for hours as they cuddled on the couch. When Kaito was about to leave, a heavy downpour started.

“Damn, I thought I was supposed to be lucky,” mumbled Kaito, “I’m gonna be drenched by the time I get home.”

Shinichi stayed quiet to the side, deep in thought. Kaito sighed and began to put his shoes on when Shinichi abruptly grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Shinichi?!”

Shinichi was strangely loud and skittish when he asked, “Would you maybe…want to...sleepover tonight?”

“Huh?” Kaito’s eyes were wide, “A sleepover? Sure, I don’t have any plans tomorrow.”

Shinichi smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “We’ll sleep in my room then. Is that okay?”

Kaito’s jaw would’ve dropped if not for his amazing Poker Face. “Of course.”

Inwardly, Kaito was freaking out. The two have only been dating for a year and now they were going to sleep in the same bed. He felt his ears burning. Maybe they would move onto the next step tonight? Damn Kaito didn’t bring any—

“You still haven’t taken your shoes off Kaito?”

Slightly embarrassed at being caught off guard, Kaito took his shoes off and followed Shinichi back into the house.

* * *

 

They were approaching Shinichi’s bedroom. Kaito’s heart was beating so fast he felt as if his chest would split into two. He could already imagine the bed, stained with Shinichi’s scent...having Shinichi next to him  _ all night. _

Kaito gulped. He may not make it out alive tonight.

“I don’t really change the layout or anything, so just pick a set of pajamas and let’s go to sleep.” Shinichi opened the door and Kaito was blinded by all of the white on the walls.

Oh shit. He forgot about this. 

Shinichi pushed some clothes into Kaito’s hands, “You can wear these. They’re one of my favorites but since I like you, you can wear them tonight.”

“T-Thanks.” Kaito looked down to see a white set of pajamas emblazoned with a familiar top hat and monocle. Kaito should’ve known. He should’ve went home tonight. He should’ve—

“Kai, stop standing there and get a move on!” Shinichi pouted at him, “I’m tired.”

“Sure of course.” Kaito robotically changed and washed up along with Shinichi. After Shinichi cleared all of the KID plushies laying on the blanket, they finally settled onto the bed. 

Finally, less KID shit in the room. Now, Kaito could finally take Shinichi into his arms and cuddle.

Before Kaito could even reach over, Shinichi abruptly sat up and leaned over the bed, “OH! Almost forgot my sleeping partner!”

Kaito looked at Shinichi warily, “Eh? I thought I was supposed to be your sleeping partner?”

“Nonsense! Here he is!” Something silky smacked Kaito’s face, “I hug him every night.”

“What the—?!” Kaito finally saw what Shinichi was holding: a dakimakura of Kaitou Kid. He mentally cursed and mumbled, “I should’ve known, I should’ve known…”

“How could you not know I own a daki?” He pressed the face of the daki towards Kaito, who only shuddered. “Anyways, let’s go to sleep. We can go out for breakfast tomorrow.” Shinichi quickly kissed Kaito on the cheek and settled himself into the sheets, clutching the daki against his chest. He fell asleep quickly, lightly snoring to the animated face on the pillow.

Meanwhile, Kaito couldn’t fall asleep as he felt the hundreds of Kid figurines in the room stare at him. Each monocle and grin haunted him until he passed out from exhaustion.


	4. How They Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer since it's all back story~

Shinichi wasn’t always a Kaitou Kid fan. In fact, he considered the thief his rival during his time as Conan. After several heists and battles of wits, the rivalry soon turned into a sort of fascination. Why was the thief stealing gems? Why did he wear such a strange outfit? How did he come up with such elaborate tricks? The mysteries began to pile up and Shinichi loved mysteries.

During his time as Conan, he decided to study the thief’s behavior by watching archived news videos and reading old newspaper articles. He even saved a few of the videos to his phone to watch during school and his breaks. Soon enough, Shinichi began to read tabloids on the thief and even browsed forums dedicated to heists. He met others like himself and with the anonymity of the internet, he felt like he could finally act his age. It was nice to interact with others as Shinichi the teenager, even for a short time.

The research was borderline obsessive, but Shinichi just wanted to solve the mystery of the white clad thief. 

It was the middle of the night when Shinichi finally realized he couldn’t call Kid a rival anymore. He still wanted to clash wits with the thief at heists, but at the same time he wanted to be friends with the thief. Shinichi resigned himself to disappointment. There was no way that Kid would ever want to be friends with a detective. Especially one that flung a soccer ball at his face each time they met.

* * *

Soon after, Ran noticed that Conan had become sullen while watching the Kid broadcasts that he used to love so much. The usual bright blue eyes were dull with sadness as the boy skipped through the video. They haven’t been to a heist in a while, so perhaps Conan was having Kid withdrawals? She quietly giggled to herself. She knew the perfect way to cheer him up.

The next day, Ran pushed a Kid plush into Conan’s arms. At first, the young boy was confused at the gift, but the softness and cuteness of the gift made him want to hug it. So he did. Conan carried it around the apartment and slept with it every night. It became a placeholder for Kid in his heart.

Before Shinichi knew it, he was begging Ran for money for the gachapon machines to get Kid charms for his cellphone and backpack.

* * *

When Shinichi finally took the antidote, he was relieved. He could finally buy Kid merchandise on his own! (Also, he was finally his proper age and he took down the Black Organization, but that’s a different story for a different time.)

Now that he wasn’t in elementary school, Shinichi had access to his savings and began to purchase all of the Kaitou Kid merchandise he could find. Shinichi stood outside stores in rain or shine for the latest products. He frequented the forums to make sure he wouldn’t miss any release dates or preorders. Shinichi even began to compete with Sonoko over who owned the most Kid merch. She was currently winning...but Shinichi would catch up soon enough. 

Posters, figures, and plushies of the iconic phantom thief began to fill his room. Shinichi invested in frames and shelves to protect and display his new obsession. Each purchase gave Shinichi a sense of satisfaction. If he was never going to meet the real Kid, then all of this would make up for it. 

When a heist note appeared on the news, Shinichi halted his current investigation to solve the note. Turns out it was for tonight, so Shinichi quickly solved the case and headed for the museum.

After showing Nakamori-keibu his ID, Shinichi was promptly barred from the heist. Apparently he was just a “meddler” and he would get in the way. Shinichi tried calling Megure to vouch for him, but the other didn’t answer his phone. Shinichi settled for waiting outside with the rest of the Kid fans. All of the yelling and crowd pushing really got on his nerves. He silently wished he was Conan again so he could use his "Kid-Killer" status to enter...damn it. 

From the sounds of explosions and yelling, the heist was underway. Shinichi felt his heart drop. He just really wanted to see Kid…

The crowd yelled as Kid jumped from the roof and flew across the sky. As the thief flew away, Shinichi watched Kid longingly while the crowd began to disperse. Shinichi guessed that the heist was over for the night. He let out a sigh as he pulled out his cellphone. The heist ended earlier than expected. He looked down sadly at his phone strap of Kid grinning. Guess this was the only Kid he was going to see tonight...

A voice came from beside him. “Hey! Cute charm! You’re a Kid fan too?”

Shinichi looked up from his cellphone and stared into clear indigo eyes. The teen grinned at him and pulled a flower out of his pocket.

“Here’s a rose for you. Nobody should look so sad at a Kid heist.”

Shinichi felt his heart do a backflip as he accepted the rose. The other person was smiling at him, pleased that the gift was warmly accepted. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to look so down. I’ll do better at the next heist.”

“My name’s Kuroba Kaito. What’s yours?”

“Kudo Shinichi.”

Kaito’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning to a calm facade. “What is a great detective like you doing here? No murders to solve? Or are you secretly a Kid fan?”

Shinichi felt a small blush form on his cheeks. “N-not really. I was just passing through.”

Kaito chuckled. “Passing through? Well if you’re not busy, would you like to accompany me for dinner?”

Shinichi’s face was burning. This person was quite bold. They just met, but for some reason...Shinichi just couldn’t deny him. How could this stranger have such an effect on him?

Kid could wait. Shinichi had another mystery to solve: Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

 

Five months later, they began dating. Shinichi had to start saving a portion of his earnings for date nights instead of spending it all on merch. It was all worth it for Kaito’s smile.

 


	5. A Date?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snamhnapmo from the KaiShin discord drew fanart for the series which means I must update!! <3
> 
> It was so cute :DDDD thank you so much!!

It was one of Kaito’s rare days off and he was in his Kid basement working on some new traps to throw at his Task Force. He put on some safety goggles and began to pour some chemicals into a beaker. It’s been a while since he’s tried to improve his smoke bombs. He was trying to make the smoke more opaque, but not dark enough that his Task Force couldn’t see him.

Kaito was about to ignite the test solution. This would take the utmost care. If he messed up, this would explode on his face. He held the match to the solution and—

**RING RING**

Kaito almost jumped if not for remembering that he was holding fire. He blew out the match and picked up his phone.

“Whoever this is better be—” Kaito paused as he smiled at the caller ID. It was Shinichi. He immediately picked up.

“Hello dear~ how was work?”

Shinichi’s voice seemed a little out of breath as he said, “Fine. Sent three of them to jail. Listen, want to go on a date tomorrow?”

Kaito’s heart fluttered. It was rare for Shinichi to be so forward and straight to the point. There’s no way Kaito would pass this up.

“I’d go anywhere with you darling. Just say the word and—”

“Meet me at the Animate in Akihabara at 8AM. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The call ended with a click, leaving Kaito confused.

Why the hell was their date so early in the morning and why was it at an Animate?! Shinichi wasn’t really into anime as far as he knew. Was his boyfriend secretly an otaku? There was nothing wrong with that, it was just that Kaito thought his boyfriend was only into him and murder cases. Kaito shook his head and returned to his experiment. As he lit a match, Kaito’s thoughts wandered once again. Maybe Shinichi was trying out a new hobby? What types of shows did the detective watch? Does this mean there would be anime marathon dates in the future?

Kaito chuckled. What would be in store for him tomorrow? 

* * *

The morning air was brisk as Kaito stepped out of the train station. The sun was still at about mid rise and the streets were mostly empty save for some commuters. Kaito checked his watch, about fifteen more minutes until he had to meet up with Shinichi. He found a nearby coffee shop and purchased a black coffee for his lover and a latte for himself. It would surely bring a smile to Shinichi’s face.

Kaito picked up the pace as he headed to their meeting point. As he approached the store, he saw a line forming from the entrance and it went all the way down the block.

“What the...what’s going on here?” From the looks of the others in line, they must’ve been out here for at least an hour. Some people were shivering as they sniffled in line. Kaito felt sort of guilty holding two very warm drinks in front of all these freezing people.

“KAITO! Over here!”

Kaito turned around to see his beloved Shinichi waving him down from the middle of the vast line. He hurried towards his boyfriend who was thankfully bundled in a warm coat and scarf. Kaito handed the coffee to Shinichi who instantly blushed as he accepted it.

“Thanks Kaito. Glad you can make it.” Shinichi sipped his coffee as Kaito looked around.

“So uh, what is this? Didn’t expect our date to be at an Animate of all places.”

“Yeah I didn’t think so either. They don’t usually sell the brand I like here, but now it’s an exclusive to this branch.”

Kaito felt his eye twitch, “Sell? Brand?”

“Yeah, the new Kaitou Kid figure is coming out this morning. Did I forget to mention that?” Shinichi sipped his coffee before grinning, “There’s only a limit of two per customer, which is why I invited you. Two for me, one for Sonoko and one for resell.”

“I...what....” Kaito sputtered for a bit until he calmed down. “You...brought me here to stand in line to buy more Kid stuff?” Okay that hurt a bit. Kaito probably should’ve known this was related to Shinichi’s Kid obsession.

“Animate was the only place with the alternate face plate,” pouted Shinichi, “I had to have it as part of my collection. Then Sonoko begged me to get one for her, but I always get two of everything so I can unbox one while I leave one intact.” Shinichi looked at his boyfriend who had an unreadable expression. “You were the only I could count on to come here with me.”

_C-Count on?!_

Kaito shook his head. This was nothing to get flustered about! He was being used! Used to buy merchandise of himself of all things!! This was going too far—

Shinichi stepped closer to Kaito to hold his hand. “Thank you Kaito. I promise to make it up to you. I know it must’ve been hard to wake up early since you had work yesterday. I’ll treat for brunch and we can do whatever you’d like afterwards.” To top it all off, Shinichi tiptoed up to kiss Kaito’s cheek, setting the magician’s face ablaze.

“O-okay.”

He was too weak for Shinichi to be mad.

* * *

After braving the lines at Animate, Kaito let out a sigh of relief. They somehow survived the chaos and came out with four figurines of the phantom thief. Kaito was terrified when someone cut them in line for the cashiers and Shinichi looked like he was ten seconds from starting a fight. Luckily, Kaito’s gentlemanly ways diffused the situation and the person was sent to the back of the line.

While Kaito’s arms were laden with plastic bags, Shinichi was currently rolling up the free posters they got for lining up. The detective even came prepared with a plastic tube to hold the papers. Shinichi tucked the tube into his satchel and walked over to Kaito.

“Alright, with that done, let’s go Kaito! Where would you like to eat?” Shinichi smiled up at him, obviously pleased with his recent purchases. Kaito hummed before pointing to a diner.

“There! You owe me big time Shinichi! I’m ordering whatever I want.”

Shinichi chuckled, “Order whatever you’d like.” They held hands all the way to the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is getting so much love <3 thank you everyone!


	6. How They Met (Kaito's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Welcome to another info chapter yay.
> 
> This one is dedicated to Nymph, who commented about wanting to know how Kaito's feelings for Shinichi developed.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Also, movies are now going to be considered as canon for this fic.

Kaito stuck a bandaid right under his eye as he looked at himself in the mirror. He always looked like a mess post heist, but he looked especially worse tonight. Thanks to his beloved meitantei, he sported a huge bruise right on his cheek. He would have to use all the concealer at his disposal to hide this from his date tomorrow. Kaito poked it and winced. Yeah, this bruise wasn’t going away for a while.

It actually caught the thief off guard when the Detective of the East showed up. Kaito thought that Shinichi was more interested in collecting merch rather than catching the thief, but he was proven wrong. Shinichi was ruthless and kicked about four soccer balls at him before Kaito jumped from the museum roof. He had hoped that they could settle it peacefully and Kaito could sign one of Shinichi’s many posters, but the detective was out for blood. Who knew this side of his detective existed?

Kaito messaged his boyfriend a quick good night text before passing out.

* * *

 So, everyone must be wondering: what the hell possessed Kuroba Kaito to date a detective? Simple. Kaito was absolutely in love with Kudo Shinichi.

He first became intrigued with the detective when said detective was three feet tall as Edogawa Conan. Through a series of accidents and fires, Kaito discovered that Edogawa was actually Kudo! How a teen shrunk into a toddler was beyond Kaito’s knowledge, but he rolled with it anyway.

After the startling discovery, Kaito knew he didn’t have to hold back anymore. Whenever the mini detective was present at a heist, Kaito made sure to unleash everything hidden in his cape. The smile on Edogawa’s face was worth the pain and humiliation. They even got to work together when Edogawa’s morals aligned with his. Kaito could even say they were...really good acquaintances.

Then Edogawa stopped showing up to heists.

At first, Kaito thought it was because of that meddling nee-chan, but when both Mouris showed up without Edogawa, the thief became curious. He planted a tracker on the Suzuki heiress and listened to their conversation. Apparently Edogawa went back to America? Without even saying goodbye? Rude.

That bummed Kaito out a bit. He was already planning a heist in the US when Jii-chan sent him a newspaper clipping announcing the Golden Aria would be in town for a short while. The plans for a US heist had to be put on hold while Kaito prepared to nab the Golden Aria.

Being the amazing phantom thief he was, Kaito successfully stole the Golden Aria. It was a breeze since no one at the heist ever posed a challenge. Hell, even Hakuba could slow him down, why wasn’t he at the heist? Deciding to take the train home, Kaito slipped into the crowd of Kid supporters and made his way to the streets.

Walking down the street, Kaito’s eye was caught on something shiny. He followed the glare to a cellphone strap that held his caricature. Kaito’s eyes widened at the owner of the cell phone strap. It was tantei-kun! But bigger?!

The America story made much more sense now. Edogawa was gone...but Kudo returned.

Kaito would not miss this opportunity. They would be more than acquaintances this time.

* * *

 Five months later while they sat in Kudo’s mansion watching old drama movies, Kaito turned to Shinichi, who was resting his head on Kaito’s shoulder. They became such wonderful friends in such a short time. They ate out often and participated in fun escape rooms. Kaito was so grateful to have Shinichi by his side, but there was still something he never confessed to being. Five months was enough to reveal a secret identity...right? Right?? Then after the whole secret identity thing, Kaito could formally ask Shinichi out. Hopefully the detective wouldn’t hate him for hiding such a big secret...

Here goes nothing. “Hey Shinichi, I really am thankful to have met you.”

Shinichi’s eyes widened as he stared up at Kaito. “Huh? What brought this up all of a sudden?”

Kaito gulped nervously, his palms feeling slightly clammy as he found Shinichi’s hand under the blanket. “There’s something I need to tell you. Something important.”

Shinichi sat up properly so he could Kaito’s face. Shinichi’s eyes narrowed at Kaito’s skittish expression. “What’s wrong? There’s no need to be so serious. Tell me.” Shinichi’s grip on Kaito’s hand helped anchor him.

“I—well..I’m…” Kaito couldn’t spit the words out. Damn, he was usually so suave, but whenever it came to Shinichi he just collapsed.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow as he scooted closer to Kaito. “I have a feeling I know what you’re about to say. And I’m gonna say this now: you don’t have to be scared. I feel the same way too.”

Kaito jolted, not expecting Shinichi’s words. “Huh?”

“Well if you’re too nervous to say it, then I’ll take the initiative,” Shinichi smiled as he whispered, “Kuroba Kaito, I love you. Will you go out with me?”

Kaito’s poker face shattered and a bright red blush overtook his face. He flailed on the couch for a bit as Shinichi watched, slightly worried.

“Kaito? Are you okay? Did I...did I…” Shinichi bit his lip, “Was I not correct?”

Kaito took a deep breath to compose himself before grabbing Shinichi by the shoulders, “Nononono, I was just…” Kaito let out a sigh. “Damn it Shinichi I wanted to say it first! Of course I’ll date you.”

Shinichi grinned, “Then you shouldn’t have been so nervous you dummy.” He pulled Kaito in for a quick kiss. Kaito smiled into the kiss and hugged Shinichi tight.

He would save his secret for another time. When Shinichi wasn’t peppering kisses all over his face.

* * *

 This now brings us back to the present.

Kaito used his compact mirror to check his face one more time. No signs of red anywhere. Perfect. He rang the doorbell of the Kudo mansion and waited for Shinichi.

The door opened to reveal his boyfriend clad in his typical Kaito Kid pajamas. Kaito would probably never get used to Shinichi’s obsession.

Shinichi rubbed his eyes before looking up at Kaito, slightly startled as he realized who was at his door, “Huh? Kaito? What are you doing here? I...thought you were mad.”

“Mad?” Kaito said, confused, “Why would I ever be mad with you?”

Shinichi gave him a strange look. “I missed our date last night. I was dragged to the Kid heist by Sonoko and she even took away my phone so I couldn’t text you for help. I’m so sorry.”

Kaito blinked and checked his phone. There were a bunch of texts from Shinichi and they were all after he passed out last night. He should probably check his phone more often. “...Shinichi we definitely did not have a date scheduled for last night. It’s for tonight. Like, today's night"

Shinichi’s mouth formed an “o” as he stared blankly at Kaito. “Tonight?" The detective fished out his phone and looked at the calendar."Oh.” Shinichi blushed, obviously embarrassed.

“Uh, you good babe?”

“I...was really upset I couldn’t attend our date, so I might’ve taken out my frustrations on Kaito Kid last night.” Shinichi scratched his cheek. “I hope he doesn’t hate me. The next time I see him, I’ll apologize and ask him to sign my posters.”

Kaito mentally let out a scream. Shinichi was so cute!!

“I’m sure there’s no hard feelings. Your job is to catch him and that’s all you were doing.” Definitely not trying to kill him.

“I guess so,” Shinichi took Kaito’s hand, “Come on in. I’ll get changed and we can go on our date.”

“Of course darling~”

Kaito was so lost for Shinichi it wasn’t even funny.


	7. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Valentine's Day update...too bad the chapter isn't related to Valentine's at all.
> 
> This was a request from RequiemRein (Dev on the KaiShin Discord)! Hope everyone enjoys!

It was date night, something that Kaito looked forward to every week. A night where the two lovers can relax, spend quality time together, and just forget about the stress of their everyday lives. This was _their_ time and no one else could take that away from Kaito.

Tonight was movie night. Kaito chose the movie as Shinichi prepared the popcorn and various snacks. The movie for tonight was a horror film, curated by Kaito. Why a horror film? Kaito wanted to reenact the most cliche scene from every anime: Person A gets scared and huddles closer to Person B. Kaito called being Person B.

Snickering to himself, Kaito sat on the couch and waited for his boyfriend to come with food. Shinichi walked up and placed the snacks on the coffee table.

Shinichi sat down next to Kaito, a bucket of popcorn on his lap. “Everything’s all set up? You know got to work the DVD player?”

“I’m not an idiot Shinichi. Just because I broke your Keurig once doesn’t mean I’m technologically inept.” With all the gadgets Kaito modified as Kid, it was obvious that he was great with electronics.

“...Just making sure.”

Kaito grabbed the remote on the coffee table and pressed play. The title card appeared on the screen and ominous music began to play.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, “ _Zombie Blade_? Interesting choice Kaito.” Shinichi suddenly stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

“Eh? What’s up?” Kaito watched Shinichi jog upstairs into his room. He then watched Shinichi return holding...the _damned dakimakura._  “W-Why did you bring it down?”

“If there’s a scary part, I can hide behind Kid.”

_HE WAS KID DAMMIT!_

Kaito felt the curve of his lip twitch out of agitation. Shinichi returned to his spot next to Kaito, tightly clutching the pillow to his chest. Assuming his boyfriend was ready, Kaito unpaused the video.

* * *

 Well...this wasn’t the reaction Kaito wanted. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

Kaito remembered this movie being scary when he watched it by himself last week, but somehow, Shinichi found it hilarious. The detective was snorting and laughing every so often at the main character’s antics. Shinichi went so far as to point out inaccuracies in the costume and makeup. All this happened with Shinichi hugging the stupid Kid daki.

Kaito didn’t know how he was going to get cuddles out of this.

The movie ended with the main character and their love interest escaping to paradise. As the credits rolled, Kaito continued to sulk against the couch, his arms crossed and his mouth down turned into a pout.

Shinichi was finishing up the popcorn, absolutely unaware of Kaito’s inner turmoil.

“Horror movie? More like comedy. I’ve seen better zombies than that.” Shinichi turned to Kaito, expecting his boyfriend to agree. He was met with silence. Kaito was pointedly looking away. “Kaito?”

“It’s nothing,” mumbled Kaito. He shifted away from Shinichi.

Shinichi scooted closer to get a better look at Kaito’s face, “Did...did the movie scare you?”

“N-No!”

“You stuttered.” Shinichi smirked, “You _were_ scared.”

“I wasn’t scared!” Kaito huffed. His stupid boyfriend just didn’t get it!

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around Kaito’s middle and he was pulled into a soft embrace.

“You don’t have to be ashamed. Perhaps I should’ve shared Kid with you.”

That was the last thing Kaito wanted.

Shinichi kissed Kaito’s forehead. “Next time, just tell me when you’re scared. I can hold your hand.”

“Are you sure you won’t be holding your dakimakura?” Kaito whispered bitterly.

Shinichi chuckled and patted Kaito’s back. “My daki is soft, but it’s comfier in your arms.”

From their position on the couch, Kaito was glad that Shinichi couldn’t see the scarlet blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I got a couple of comments asking for Shinichi to discover that Kaito is Kid. Yeah I'll get to it eventually, but please be aware that would mark the end of the series.


	8. Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Kaito, there’s an emergency. Hurry to my house.”

That was all Shinichi said before hanging up the phone. Kaito stared at his wallpaper for ten seconds before jumping out of bed and rushing to put on some proper clothes. He grabbed his wallet and dashed to the train station. 

His boyfriend was in trouble! 

After suffering on the crowded train, Kaito sprinted from the station to Shinichi’s house. The gate was ajar and the door was unlocked, giving Kaito easy access to the Kudo manor. 

“Shinichi?! Where are you?” Kaito looked around frantically. He was praying Shinichi wasn’t hurt or scared when a voice echoed from above.

“Upstairs Kaito. In my room.”

Kaito ran up the stairs, skipping every other step. Thankfully his nighttime persona gave him so much dexterity. He entered Shinichi’s Kid-filled room and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…

“Hey Kaito, glad you can make it,” Shinichi said with a smile. The detective’s nose twitched and he frowned, “Why are you so sweaty?”

Kaito touched his forehead and realized it was damp. “Y-you said it was an emergency so I rushed here as fast as I could.”

“Ah...I did? Well, wipe yourself off. I don’t want you to stain the costume.”

Kaito blinked at his boyfriend’s nonchalant nature. “Costume?”

Shinichi smirked as he walked towards his closet. “Yes. Costume.” He opened the door to pull out—

Kaito let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh you gotta be kidding me Shinichi.”

Shinichi’s grin only widened as he showed off his Kaitou Kid cosplay. “It arrived today and I wanted to see it on someone else other than myself. Since we have the same figure, I thought you’d be the perfect model.”

Kaito facepalmed as he fought off an oncoming headache. “How is this an emergency?”

Shinichi pouted. “I only have a week to decide if I want to return it and if I do return it, I have to go through a lot of extra effort.”

“Shinichi. Babe. Really?”

“Just try it on and then I’ll treat you for brunch.”

Kaito snatched the costume and went over to the adjacent bathroom. Inside, he easily put on the costume and noticed all of the inaccuracies. The tie was a shade off, the monocle was way too bulky...tsk Kaito could have just given Shinichi one of his spares.

Kaito strutted out in the fake Kid costume and reluctantly posed for Shinichi. On his bed, Shinichi was holding back a squeal. The costume fit Kaito so well! He knew it would be a great match.

“Kaito it looks perfect on you! Maybe you should keep it and I’ll order—"

“I don’t want this.”

Shinichi chuckled and stood up to remove the monocle, “That’s fine. You really do look good though.” He kissed Kaito’s cheek. “Thanks so much dear.”

Kaito snorted as he removed the top hat and placed it on Shinichi’s head, “The things I do for you Shinichi...the things I do.”

“Yes yes, Kuroba Kaito is a benevolent, amazing boyfriend and I appreciate everything he does for me.” Shinichi winked at Kaito, “Anything else?”

Kaito rubbed his cheeks to hide his blush, “N-No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to everyone who asked for Kaito in his Kid suit


End file.
